The Sound Of Death
His final message Hayashi was watching a Christian metal music countown show, that the number one song was a cover of "One Thousand Apologies" by Demon Hunter. Little did he know that the video would change his entire world forever. Just as the song came on, Hayashi could feel the tension from the band, which stemmed from the fact it was a live video. All but the bassist had long robes with hoods that were down. The bassist had his hood up, but his robe had something different about it. Starting on the back was a pattern that made it look like an angel and demon wing were wrapped around his entire body. Each feather was etched in purple, while the streaks that made the "ribs" of the demonic wing were white. Loran had walked in the door, holding the night's dinner, Taco Bell. "What﻿ are you doing? Plotting the overthrow of the government?" she joked, knowing Hayashi didn't have the evil inclinations of his father. "Mom, if I was, I'd be no better than my father. But I wonder where I saw that design before." Loran looked closely at the screen, noting the demon and angel pattern on the hooded bassist's outfit, knowing where it had come from, but couldn't place what made it special. Thankfully Hayashi started recording the show, hoping that he'd get to rewatch it over the next couple of days. "Too bad Skillet didn't join for this event, Monster would be a great one to play." Hayashi smiled, taking the tacos from Loran, and gleefully added "Fire" packets to the four that he claimed. "Monster, angel, demon...Hayashi, you're a genius! Your dad had a jacket with the same basic pattern on it. I wonder where I left it." Loran smiled, her mind going into overdrive. If that's him, then why hasn't he told us? Oh, Shade, are you alive? Loran called the band's record label, Tooth and Nail Records, wanting to see how much information on this cover band she could get. "Hello, my name is Loran and I just watched the Christian Metal countdown, and I was wondering who covered the Demon Hunter song, One Thousand Apologies?" The man who answered gladly told her that it was a band named "Lost in Smiles of Lust", which he found odd for a Christian band. Loran thought for a second, then posed her second question. "Is it ok for you to tell me who the bass player is?" The man said that he didn't know, but would gladly tell her when he figured it out. "Thank you sir." Loran said, before hanging up. Hayashi thought his mom was acting a little crazy, which wasn't anything new, but she was really off the deep end this time. "Mom, come eat, please. Your tacos are getting cold." "Ah, of course." The Last Words After dinner, Hayashi went to his room, just wanting to sleep. As he drifted off, he thought he heard the opening to "The Last Words" by Thousand Foot Krutch. In fact, it really sounded like the song, but the singer wasn't the same. Hayashi tried to sleep, but the song was so calm, yet it had a "thrash metal" edge to it. As he opened his eyes to see what was going on, he saw a man with raven black hair, and scalding red eyes. "Listen closely to that song again. Those truly are the last words I'll ever tell you." The man said, sadness evident in his voice. "By the way, your mother really is crazy. But then again, that's why I love her." Hayashi sat up, looking at the man who proclaimed such things. "Who're you, anyway?" "My name, is of no importance to you. But, becasue I'll never get a second chance with you, my name is Shade Kagekyo. That's right, I am your father." That sent Hayashi's mind reeling. "You can't be him. The person who you claim to be, I killed him, and he had blonde hair, and golden eyes." Shade smiled, glad his son noticed the loophole. "No, what you saw, what you killed, wasn't the real me. At the same time, it was me. He was the physical form that was given to me, as I became the thing I'd always wanted to be. I was God." "So, this is how you really looked in life?" Hayashi asked, finding this to be a very realistic, surreal dream. "Yes, I truely looked this way in life. Now, I have something I need to tell you before I go. There is something wrong with this world. Evil forces are gathering, and the leader of them, is the most dangerous demon, or rather Devil, in the Omniverse. Your mother would know of him. In fact, I think you know his name as well. I had to warn you, but no one else can know, unless they were aware of who it is. In other words, only my fellow Hell-Hunters, and of course, you can tell your mom. She'll help you with this." "Dad, before you go, why can't I touch Shinjitsu Zai-no?" Shade couldn't help but laugh at that. "Because, the power inside that sword isn't safe with a little kid." And with that, he was gone. Loran's dream Just as her son had, Loran heard a song, in her case, Bittersweet Memories by Bullet for My Valentine. Again, the singer was different, a subtle change, but it was there. As Loran sat up, a face she thought she'd never see again looked at her, love in his otherwise cold gaze. "Good morning my love. Before you panic, yes, I'm actually here, and no, I'm not able to come back." Shade said, his calm persona non existent. He raised his right arm, showing Loran the mark on the back of his hand. "You remember this, don't you?" "That's the mark that the demon put on all of us, the day you betrayed us all. I'll never forget it." Loran replied, harshly. Shade didn't move for a moment, before walking over to the window. "I had hoped as much. Even though your mark may have faded, it's still there. You don't see or feel it, only because the Vice Kings aren't around. But anyway..." he trailed off. "So, even in death, you still show up here? How? I saw you die. You can't be real." Loran started to panic, not sure what to think of the specter before her. The ghost smiled, as he answered. "Simple, you won't forget me, and so long as you, and only you, choose to find ways to bring me back, I'm forced to exist. In fact, you still love me, even after all the crap I pulled. I'll warn you now. The main reason I came here tonight, was to warn our son of what is about to happen. He'll tell you tomorrow, but you must believe his words. And give him this key." Shade held out his hand, and dangling from a string, was a small blue key. Loran snatched the key, and looked at Shade, expecting an answer, "That key, leads to the one thing that can bring me back. I don't know if it'll honestly work, but I do know what it is. It is a world where each person gets one wish. Only one. But there is something interesting about that world. It cannot, under normal situations, bring a dead soul back to life. If a very powerful Zanpakto, almost 'God' like in power, that restiction is undone." Loran sat there, more confused by Shade's answer than before, "What does our son have to do with this? Or does he have the power you need?" The ghost looked solomn for a few seconds before he answered. "Yes, I didn't expect to need his power in this fashion, but he'll need to use Shikai while inside that world, where fear becomes a reality. When his Shikai activates, everyone's worst fear will come to life. If he can remain in control of that fear, he'll be granted the most powerful chance in all of existance. A chance that I was hoping to have."